


a spirit tempered to endure

by rain_sleet_snow



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Perspective Flip, Post-Battle of Scarif, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow
Summary: Cassian comes to, and Jyn is afraid.





	a spirit tempered to endure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skitzofreak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skitzofreak/gifts).
  * Inspired by [and see the dawn of my return](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892715) by [rain_sleet_snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow). 



> A perspective flip set during the events of _and see the dawn of my return_.

Cassian faded into wakefulness, the soft black mist edging away from the corners of his vision, and found himself staring at both the cockpit and Jyn from a very strange, cockeyed angle. It took him a while to piece together the shapes and colours, even as he curled his hand reflexively into the layered brocade of Jyn’s dress, and Jyn flashed a pencil torch in his eyes with more than necessary diligence. He swiped instinctively at the bright light.

The expression on Jyn’s face, though - that he registered immediately, though it wasn’t easy to parse, and though the teeth-baring strain and sharp, scared edges to her voice sat strangely against the elaborate makeup and stylised dress of the aspirational, middle-class merchant whose personality she’d been wearing for the last few weeks. 

Jyn was afraid, he realised, the idea sinking into his mind like a stone into deep water: all at once, then very slow. She was explaining what had happened to him, and her lips were pale, her eyes predator-wide in a way that didn’t quite add up yet, a wolf at bay.

An incredibly fussy wolf. He was fine; the dizziness would pass, he’d be careful for a few days and Kaytoo would complain and then it would be forgotten.

“Does your head hurt?”

“Of course my head hurts,” he retorted, suddenly irritable. “What do you think?”

“Cassian!” Jyn snapped, and Cassian watched her eyes screw tight shut and her hands clench hard, knuckles whey-white. It was a long time before she opened them again.

“Please,” Jyn said. She was trembling now, and it went to Cassian’s heart like ice. "Please. I thought you’d broken your neck. Let me take care of you.“

The fall, he realised, and thought of the tower, the gratings, the way Jyn had watched him fall and screamed his name and carried on, because  _the next chance, and the next chance, and the next, until all our chances are spent._

They would never be free of Scarif, he thought. There was no going back. 

Slowly, carefully, he nodded.


End file.
